1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chemical delivery assemblies, and, more particularly, to chemical vaporizing assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aroma delivery device is known which is used in conjunction with a consumable product. A problem with such an aroma delivery device is that it is not a stand-alone device. Further, an air treatment apparatus is known which employs a refill pack containing wax or paraffin granules incorporating a fragrance. A problem with such an air treatment apparatus is that it is not designed as a single-use, disposable apparatus.
What is needed in the art is an inexpensive, single-use, disposable, stand-alone chemical delivery assembly which uses an exothermic chemical reaction to heat a chemical storage device of the chemical delivery assembly.